


so this is love?

by softpixelpng



Series: How to say "I Love You." [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dates, F/F, idk - Freeform, this is just tooth rottingly sweet i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpixelpng/pseuds/softpixelpng
Summary: Every so often she would find herself glancing in Kaoru’s direction, hoping deep down their eyes would meet. And it happened once— toward the end of she show and Kaoru just smiled. It wasn’t her normal princely one, but a true smile that was so genuine Misaki thought her heart might burst from her chest.So this is love?
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Series: How to say "I Love You." [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	so this is love?

**Author's Note:**

> long time no update!!! hi im back with part three! “[No,no.] It’s my treat.”

Misaki looked into the mirror with a frown, blue eyes focused on her shape reflected back at her. She was never one to dress up, per-se, but for an event like this, she felt as if she had to. Gowns were out of her comfort zone, though. She sighed, fidgeting with her sleeves as she heard footsteps approach.

“Ah, Misaki, you’re almost ready!” Kaoru’s low voice rang out from behind her. Misaki just stared at her from the mirror.

“Yeah. Can you help me, though?” The shorter girl spun on her heels to face the other, eyebrows furrowed.

“With what? Ah, are you not comfortable? If you didn’t want to come you should have told m--” 

“It’s not that,” Misaki’s voice seemed frantic. 

Truthfully, she was thrilled Kaoru had invited her along to the Opera. And while she couldn’t help but laugh at the initial proposal (How very Kaoru-like it was), she was excited for the experience. However, she knew the tickets were expensive. She’d have to do something to pay her back. She looked up to the taller girl, her expression soft yet serious. 

“I- er… Can’t tie a tie.” Misaki sheepishly broke eye contact with Kaoru, a breathy laugh leaving her mouth as her shoulders slumped.

Kaoru tilted her head at Misaki’s words and laughed as well-- it almost seemed like a response to Misaki’s own. Though it wasn’t her laughing at Misaki. She’d seen this coming, she knew the shorter girl wasn’t one to go out to things like this let alone dress this way. She was prepared; as she often seemed to be. At least in Misaki’s mind.

But still, before Misaki could continue speaking Kaoru’s delicate hands were already handing the fabric around her neck, looping it neatly before letting it drop back against her chest as she gently slid the knot up toward her neck, “I won’t go tighter but if you need to, just slip it gently. It shouldn’t be hard.” 

Misaki looked down at the now-tied tie, and then back up at Kaoru. Her blue eyes were gentle as she thanked the taller girl. She felt sheepish- but this couldn’t be helped. Misaki found that her reactions to the princely girl were just the same as the other girls she surrounded herself with; but she was just better at hiding it. There was something about the look in Kaoru’s eyes when she smiled that made something bubble up in Misaki’s chest and threaten to spill from her mouth. But still, she felt nothing but happiness, joy, and love. 

While she wasn’t sure if this could be counted as a date, it sure felt like one. Was she one of the lucky ones? She wasn’t sure. For all she knew she was one of the many ones, but for her sake she decided she wasn’t. It excited her to think Kaoru viewed her as special. Not that she’d ever admit it out loud. 

Still, Misaki found herself distracted by these thoughts. So when Kaoru looped her arm through Misaki’s, it caught her off guard. She jerked back to reality and looked up to the taller girl, smiling sheepishly.

“Well, are you ready to go?” Kaoru’s smile was nearly blinding as she spoke, “We should get there soon, we don’t want to be late.”

Misaki simply nodded. And with that, Kaoru led her out of the room and the couple made their way to the theatre. 

The entire experience had Misaki mesmerized, with the beautiful sets and enthralling music. Though she couldn’t understand the words, she could feel the emotion. She figured that’s what mattered most. 

Every so often she would find herself glancing in Kaoru’s direction, hoping deep down their eyes would meet. And it happened once— toward the end of she show and Kaoru just smiled. It wasn’t her normal princely one, but a true smile that was so genuine Misaki thought her heart might burst from her chest.

So this is love?

After the show, the two found themselves sitting at quite a nice restaurant and Misaki felt guilty for letting Kaoru pay for all of this. She wasn’t quite sure how she could afford this night. Sure, Kaoru may seem like a prince but Misaki knew she wasn’t loaded like one. But she seemed to make objections any time Misaki brought up expenses. 

“My dear, please just enjoy the night,” She’d say, “It’s an experience of a lifetime. It’s my treat.” 

And she’d shut the conversation down just like that. Really, she was good at derailing conversations in a direction she wanted them to go. And Misaki figured that’s just what came with being as charismatic as one Kaoru Seta. 

So she decided to drop it. The two talked over dinner, and Misaki nearly spat her drink at a few nonsensical statements by her partner. But this was something she’d grown used to. After all, this is the girl she’d fallen in love with. 

How cliché of me, Misaki thought as she watched Kaoru twirl her pasta onto her fork, To fall for the girl everyone chases after. 

Kaoru must have noticed her staring, “Are you doing okay? Do you feel well?” Her eyebrows furrowed as scarlet eyes tried to determine the expression on Misaki’s face.

“Hm? Oh, I’m fine. Just…” A sigh, “Thank you. For tonight, I mean. I know you do this often but… It’s been great.”

A puzzled look overcame Kaoru’s face. “Often? You must be mistaken.”

“I…” 

“Misaki, I didn’t do this for you as a common courtesy type of ordeal. It was truly to show my admiration toward you, and I’m beyond happy to know you’ve enjoyed the night. Please know this is coming from the heart.” Kaoru’s face was serious yet soft as she leaned forward, eyes locked with Misaki’s. “You must know, my heart is your captive. I’ve been at a loss as to what to do for quite some time. I settled to do something I felt was genuine; something that truly caught the essence of my feelings.”

Misaki could only nod. And then the meaning of Kaoru’s words finally came to light. A confession? This was a confession, right? She wasn’t about to make a fool out of herself, was she? Before she could think—

“You’re beautiful.” Misaki’s words didn’t even feel like her own, “Every single thing you do is so beautiful and I feel so… so…” Her words fell apart and all she could do was stare.

The waiter had interrupted the conversation. Kaoru took it upon herself to ask for the check and the two were off once more.

Though, this meant they had to go back home.

Kaoru, gentlemanly as always, walked Misaki to her door. It wasn’t a long walk, but it was a kind gesture nonetheless. 

“I truly hope you’ll consider my words, Misaki.” Kaoru seemed to be the sheepish one this time, not making direct eye contact as she spoke. 

Misaki could only smile, “Kaoru?” 

Her tone was less of s question, more of a statement.

The taller girl looked at her.

“Thank you.” Misaki said simply, before hoisting herself up onto her toes and kissing Kaoru ever so softly, “For tonight. Again. I’m very grateful. Are you sure you’re okay to get home safe?”

Kaoru’s eyes widened as she stood, mouth agape for a moment. She shook her head slightly and spoke, “I will be just fine.” Her voice wavered a bit as she brushed a strand of hair from Misaki’s face, “I’ll see you tomorrow, yes?”

“You always do.” Misaki replied as she opened her front door quietly.

Kaoru leaned down and cupped Misaki’s cheek, placing another soft kiss to her lips, “Then I look forward to it.”


End file.
